In certain forms of communication, for example, during traditional telephone calling, the party initiating the communication (Originating Party) may not know whether the target (Target Party) will accept the invitation to connect and thus create a two-way communication. This lack of prior knowledge leads to a lack of efficiency for the Originating Party. The ability to predict, with some certainty, the best time to attempt to make a connection with the Target Party would be beneficial to the Originating Party, especially when the Originating Party is a telemarketer making hundreds or thousands of calls each day. More accurate predictions would result in Originating Parties having more time to communicate with Target Parties and less time dialing and seeking a connection. One way to increase the likelihood of contacting a Target Party and thereby increase efficiency is to use knowledge of the Target Party's prior telecommunication history. Such a system may also benefit the Target Party, which would receive fewer calls and may also have fewer missed calls on their phone or answering machines.